


Bedtime Snack

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New bandleader Kai finds himself shuffling from one bandmate’s home to the other. They’re all welcoming and hospitable, except Ruki, who seems standoffish – until he catches Kai eating a certain bedtime snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stories told in a few interviews of how Kai used to camp out at the others’ places during his early years with the band. It does kind of make one wonder what might have gone on. ~_^

Kai had made a regular habit of hopping around to his bandmates’ apartments ever since joining his new group.

He was still living with his mother outside of Tokyo, and the commute was a bit too long to do every day while they were recording, or rehearsing, or doing a series of publicity events. He knew he had to get his own place within the city, but he didn’t have the time at the moment to do a continuous search.

Thus, the fact that he was a steady houseguest. It was an unofficial rule of the band that every member would take a turn as the host of Leader-san – like an elementary school class deciding who was going to take home the class hamster that night.

Each member of the band, of course, handled it differently. When he stayed with Uruha, they’d sit up half the night playing video games. Reita usually raided the combini next store for sweet junk foods, which they’d eat while gossiping about other musicians, and Aoi was always trying to drag Kai to the bar on the corner.

Ruki, on the other hand . . .

It wasn’t as if Kai felt unwelcome in the vocalist’s apartment. That wasn’t the case at all. But Ruki always seemed to be, well, standoffish when Kai arrived. He’d say “Help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge,” and then retreat to his desk with his computer, working on lyrics, or E-mailing people, or whatever.

It did tend to make Kai feel a bit frustrated. He and Ruki always got along fine when they were working. Why did it suddenly change as soon as they were in his apartment?

Kai even took advantage of the “anything in the fridge” invitation once and made Ruki his famous French toast. Ruki just grunted a small “thank you” and went back to his computer.

Feeling a bit down, Kai headed for the kitchen again. He wanted Ruki to like him all the time, not just when they were working. He really did. He felt, well, sort of a connection to the other man. It was Ruki who got Kai into the band, after all.

Opening the door of the fridge, he leaned over, looking at the way breath vapor formed in the chill air. Was there anything he could put mayonnaise on? Unfortunately, there was a shortage of vegetables. There was some Orangina, a couple of kinds of juice, some leftover ramen soup . . .

And a bunch of nice, ripe bananas. Now, those looked promising.

Kai had a big chocolate bar in his drum bag – a souvenir of the last time he stayed with Reita. What if he melted the chocolate, and dipped the bananas in it . . .

Suddenly, things were looking a bit better.

He opened the cabinet where Ruki’s pots and pans were – yes, a double boiler would be right for this. He poured the water into the larger pot, settled the smaller one in it and turned the stove on.

* * *

Ruki lifted his head when he smelled something good. He’d been at his desk, working his tail off. Song lyrics didn’t always come as easy as some people thought they did. You had to think about what you wanted to say, make it sound pretty, and, in the case of using English, put it through a translator.

Yes, contrary to what some people believed, Ruki thought about how his Japanese would come out in translation.

And his houseguest was a distraction he didn’t need. Hence, his tendency to bury himself in work every time he was around. Kai was, well . . .

Ruki hadn’t invited him into the band just for his drum ability. Not that he would openly admit that. Not that he even fully admitted it to himself.

There were times when he’d watch him playing in the studio, pounding away at those drums, deeply engrossed in what he was doing, not to mention getting flat-out sweaty . . . and Ruki had to leave the room. It wouldn’t exactly do to pop a huge erection in front of everyone.

And then, he had to bring him home, have him right in his apartment, sleeping on a futon on the other side of the room, because hey, it was only right! Everyone else was inviting Kai home, why not Ruki?

There was a voice in his head that said, why don’t you just fucking tell him how you feel? Which was countered by another voice that said, he’s the goddamn leader, remember? You don’t just hit on the bandleader.

The scent was getting stronger. Chocolate? That’s sure what it smelled like. Was Kai making hot cocoa? He’d better not be doing chocolate-dipped strawberries, he sure as hell didn’t want his pots contaminated with . . .

He got up and headed for the kitchen, and the sight he saw almost made him wish it was strawberries.

There stood Kai, pushing a chocolate-dipped banana slowly into his mouth, his lips surrounding and devouring the phallic-shaped thing.

* * *

Kai didn’t notice the eyes on him at first. He was too into enjoying the sweet treat in front of him. It had been too long since he’d had something like this.

The taste was flat-out luxurious, the kind of thing he’d dreamed about enjoying once GazettE was famous and successful. (Because he had utmost faith they would be). He pushed it into his lips slowly, savoring it, touching it a little with his tongue . . .

Then he opened his eyes and saw Ruki staring at him like a starving lion looking at a piece of meat.

Kai froze in place. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? What he hoped he was seeing?

He’d wanted Ruki to look at him like that since the day he joined the band, of course. Maybe before. Maybe from the very day he first met him in a small livehouse, thinking he’d never seen anything like him before, someone with charisma radiating off him in waves, the most magnetic creature he’d ever seen . . .

Kai suddenly felt very sheepish. Ruki had caught him in an outright act of food porn, in more ways than one. The way he’d been sucking that banana, he might as well get it a prenuptial agreement.

He quickly pulled the fruit out, put his hand on the back of his head and laughed, nervously. “Sorry,” he said.

Ruki responded to that by crossing the distance between them, pulling Kai close and kissing him, hard. Kai stumbled a little – whoa, was this happening? – and then got his bearings, kissing back, opening his lips and pushing his tongue toward Ruki’s . . .

They pulled apart, just staring at each other, panting. Ruki reached up and brushed hair out of Kai’s face.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say you’re sorry,” he said. “Not about something like that. Not about . . .”

And then he dove in for another kiss, like a thirsty man moving in for a drink of water, and Kai was kissing back, sharing the taste of bananas and chocolate with his bandmate as he reached for the hem of Ruki’s T-shirt, hesitating . . .

Was he moving too fast? Going too far? Was he letting himself get carried away too fast, or . . .

Ruki pulled away from him, holding his arms over his head. “Are you going to take that thing off,” he said, “or do I have to rip it off you?”

It took Kai a moment to realize Ruki was talking about his own shirt. Kai pulled Ruki’s shirt off, then stripped off his own, then unfastened and pushed down his pants while he was at it. It was obvious where this was going.

He saw Ruki’s eyes widen, and heard an indrawn breath and a “Holy shit!” The typical reaction to lovers – male and female alike – seeing him naked for the first time. The blessing and the curse of being unusually large.

“Too much?” he said, hesitantly.

“Fuck, no,” Ruki said. “It’s perfect.” He reached for his zipper, as if he couldn’t get naked fast enough now that he’d seen Kai’s cock, pushing his jeans and underwear down, his elbow nearly hitting the pot of chocolate . . .

“The chocolate,” Kai said, suddenly. “Did I turn it off?” Way to kill the mood, he thought. He finally had his hands on the guy he wanted, and his thoughts were for a panful of sticky, wet stuff. (Well, he wanted things to get sticky and wet. Just not the chocolate.)

Ruki leaned over the stove. “It’s turned off,” he said, holding a hand over it, then dipping his fingers in . . .

A wicked smile suddenly crossed his face. He pulled his chocolate-coated fingers out and touched them to Kai’s nipple.

Kai let out a gasp at the sudden very-warm-but-not-burning-hot sensation on his sensitive flesh – which became a cry as Ruki leaned over, licking the chocolate with a long, slow sweep of that magnificent tongue.

Ruki moved his head to the side, kissed the skin of Kai’s chest, licked up a couple of stray droplets, ran his tongue around the nipple again . . . and then started sucking hard, bringing another loud cry.

And then, Ruki’s fingers were pushing into his mouth, covered with chocolate again. Kai sucked them eagerly, running his tongue along them, tracing their outlines while making sure he got every little drop.

He began to move his head backward, slowly, pulling the fingers out of his mouth while sucking, giving Ruki a preview of just what he could expect out of a blow job from him . . .

“Fuck,” Ruki said, breathlessly. “You’re multi-talented.”

Kai remembered how Ruki had looked at him when he was eating that banana. He knew just what the vocalist had been thinking, what it made him want . . .

So he teased Ruki by flicking his tongue along the tips of the fingers, giving him a deceptively sweet and innocent smile.

Ruki’s answer, once his fingers were out of Kai’s mouth, was to put both hands on top of the other man’s shoulders and push down, hard – a silent way of saying, “Blow job, now.”

It was a message Kai got, all right – but he decided he was going to take his time answering it. He leaned over so his mouth was level with Ruki’s chest, touching his tongue very lightly to a nipple, then pulling it away, then touching it again.

When he finally wrapped his lips around the bud and started sucking, he was rewarded with a sound that was more an animal growl than anything else, which just made Kai smile.

“Suck my cock,” Ruki panted. “Goddamn it, Kai, just do it!”

Kai raised his head, fingers reaching for the pot of chocolate. He dipped them in, brought them to the head, and . . .

Ruki’s eyes flew open in surprise when he realized what was going on. There was the sensation of being stroked, and of warmth, and of something wet . . . Oh, hell, he was being coated with chocolate. He was a cocksicle.

This was, of course, utterly crazy, Which made it all the more erotic.

Kai looked up at him with another deceptively innocent smile . . . and then leaned over, touching his tongue to the sweet stuff, licking slowly, moving from root to tip, savoring every inch . . .

He decided very quickly that he liked the combined tastes of cock and chocolate. Very much so.

His tongue played along the surface of the organ, moving here and there, lapping up the chocolate all the way – and Ruki really was making animal sounds now, growling like a tiger, writhing, pushing his hips toward Kai’s mouth . . .

Kai finally opened his lips, wrapped them around the head and started to slide down. He could still taste chocolate, feel its sweetness engulf him atop the sensation of hardness penetrating his soft, wet mouth.

The angle let him get it really deep, too, so deep Ruki felt like Kai was going to swallow him whole, chocolate and all. He was going to make one hell of a sundae. Oh, and now Kai was reaching down to caress his balls to boot. Chocolate sundae, hold the nuts.

Ruki could only lean back against the counter, gripping it with both hands, moaning at what this man was doing to him with his tongue and lips and fingers and God knew what else, for all he knew the man’s hair was being brought into play . . .

Kai sucked with enthusiasm, thinking he hadn’t enjoyed a blow job like this so much in a long time, the chocolate made it so naughty, the kitchen setting even more so, and his own cock was so goddamn hard right now . . .

He leaned down and began to stroke himself as he worked his lover, pulling back with a long, intense suck, finally letting him slip out of his mouth . . .

Ruki looked down, panting, seeing Kai beautiful and naked and covered in chocolate and touching himself. The sight itself almost made him come.

“You’re not handling yourself like that,” he told Kai. “Lie down – on your back.”

Kai looked confused at first – he thought Ruki was going to return the favor with him standing up – but he did as he was asked, stretching out right on the kitchen floor, waiting to see what his bandmate and new lover had in mind.

Ruki knelt astride Kai’s head, reaching into the chocolate pot to coat his own fingers. He leaned way over, so his head was level with that wonderfully huge thing . . .

That cock was so majestic that this could only be called an act of worship. Ruki anointed it with chocolate, running his fingers along it, coating it bit by bit . . . getting it ready for his mouth.

Kai understood full well what Ruki was doing. And when Ruki bent over, taking Kai in his mouth, the drummer raised his head, his tongue starting to run up and down Ruki’s hardness again.

Ruki shuddered as he felt the pleasure, and it made him more determined to give the sensation back, moving down hard on Kai – and this was a good angle to do it, he would had been able to deep-throat a man of normal size. With Kai, he was just trying to get in as much as he comfortably could.

Kai purred as he continued to run his tongue along Ruki’s cock, bringing his fingers into play as well, stroking them downward along the shaft as his tongue moved upward . . . and in response, Ruki sucked hard, pulling his head back slowly, savoring the texture of Kai, the taste of the chocolate, the very fact that he had this guy naked on his kitchen floor . . .

Both of them moved faster, bit by bit, as the pleasure got more intense, Kai licking and stroking, flicking his tongue over the tip and tasting a tantalizing mix of precome and chocolate; Ruki pushing his head down and pulling it back, sucking hard, moaning around Kai’s cock, the sound making vibrations run through the bandleader’s whole body.

And Ruki wasn’t going to spare Kai his notorious tongue, either. Every once in awhile, he’d switch from sucking to licking, sliding from the bottom to the top of that huge, lovely thing, then around the tip before he wrapped his lips around it and slid down again. He was making sure his lover got the full treatment.

Before long, they were both trembling, and moaning, and moving as quickly as they could, trying to push themselves and each other just that little way further to orgasm. They were tense as a bow ready to let go . . .

Kai cried out first, pulling his mouth away from Ruki as the pleasure erupted in him, flooding his entire body as he arched up off the floor. He quickly went back to stroking and licking his lover, running his tongue around and around the tip . . . .

Ruki suddenly felt one of the strongest, sweetest climaxes he’d ever felt break over him, and he let his essence pour and pour from him, feeling like he was coating Kai’s whole face, just like Kai had coated him with chocolate . . .

And finally, they ended up on the floor in a boneless heap, panting and kissing each other, not letting go of one another if their lives depended on it.

Once they could move again, Kai slowly lifted his head and looked at Ruki. His bandmate just lay there, with his eyes closed, still panting. He looked gorgeous. He also looked, well, strangely innocent – which just served to make him more alluring.

Kai reached out a hand and swept it across Ruki’s forehead. The smaller man opened his eyes, slowly.

“Hi,” Kai said, giving Ruki a big smile.

Ruki sighed deeply. “Fuck, that was unbelievable,” he said.

“That good?” Kai said.

“Makes me wish I’d done that a lot sooner,” Ruki murmured. “All the times I restrained myself around you . . .”

Kai blinked. “You . . . you did?”

“Fuck yeah, I did,” Ruki said. “Why do you think I buried myself in my computer whenever you slept over? I was so fucking hot for you that I was afraid I’d jump your bones if you even looked me in the eyes too long.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kai said. And then, after a pause . . . “It’s because I’m the leader, isn’t it?”

“How would it look if a guy just hit on the bandleader?” Ruki said. “Especially if he’s the one who invited the bandleader to join the band in the first place?”

Kai threaded his fingers through Ruki’s. “Nobody has to know about this,” he said. “It can be just between us. Our secret.”

“Like it’s going to stay secret for long,” Ruki said. “Reita and Aoi have eagle eyes. They can tell what you did last night just by looking at you. If they see us as much as standing too close to each other . . .”

“Well . . .” Kai leaned over and touched his forehead to his bandmate’s. “If they figure it out by looking at us, that means we don’t have to tell them, right? But we won’t officially confirm or deny it, either.” Then, dropping his voice to a whisper . . . “They may get really suspicious once we can stay in hotels on tour” – currently, they were still sleeping in their rented van – “and I always get us rooms together.”

Ruki’s heart fluttered. This meant that Kai wasn’t considering this a one-night stand. “Always?”

“You’d better believe it,” Kai said. “And . . . I think we can forget the futon on the other side of the room tonight.”

Ruki brought his lips to Kai’s and they kissed again, gently. And again, it tasted like chocolate, and bananas.

He was never so glad he’d had a particular kind of fruit in his fridge in his life.

* * *

The others didn’t say anything about their new relationship. However, they did casually shift the responsibility for Kai-hosting to Ruki a lot more often. All of a sudden, Reita would have family coming into town when it was his turn, or Uruha would have to stay up all night finishing a song when it was his, or Aoi would just flat-out disappear when they were done and claim later he forgot it was his night . . .

Until, when Kai could finally leave his mother’s place and move into Tokyo, nobody was surprised at all when Ruki became Kai’s permanent host. Or rather, they hosted each other in a shared apartment.

It was, of course, considerably bigger than Ruki’s old place. It had several rooms instead of being a studio, they had a king-sized bed instead of a futon, and there was a real, full-sized kitchen instead of a kitchenette.

But one thing didn’t change – the fridge always contained bananas and chocolate. They were their long-standing bedtime snack.


End file.
